Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display and a method of operating the same.
Discussion of the Background
Flat panel devices that may be reduced in size and weight have been recently developed. Examples of the flat panel devices may include a liquid crystal display, a field emission display, a plasma display panel, and an organic light emitting display. The organic light emitting display may display an image by using an organic light emitting device that generates light by recombining electrons and holes therein. The organic light emitting display may have a high response speed and operate with low power consumption.
However, the temperature of the organic light emitting display may rise as the operation time of the organic light emitting device increases, and such a rise in temperature may change electrical characteristics of the organic light emitting device within each pixel. Hence, the image quality and brightness of the organic light emitting display may deteriorate as the temperature changes.
To resolve such problems, a method of arranging a temperature sensor in a certain area of the organic light emitting display and compensating a data voltage applied to the organic light emitting device according to the measured temperature has been suggested. However, such a temperature compensation method may not measure the temperature of each pixel directly, but measure the temperature of each pixel indirectly through heat conduction. Accordingly, measured temperature information may contain errors and may not obtain precise temperature information.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.